Reflections of the Void
by Crimson Cutie
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles mainly focusing on Kanna. Some also contain her sister Kagura. Most are AU.
1. Birthday

A collection of my Kanna oneshots and drabbles. Most will probably be AU. Kanna is not my favorite Inuyasha character but I tend to write a fair amount about her. I feel kind of drawn to her.

Birthday

Today she is eleven. Kanna thinks this to herself as she brushes her hair. She doesn't feel eleven. She doesn't even know what eleven feels like. "In just two years you will be a teenager," her sister Kagura tells her. Kagura is fourteen and always looking ahead. A family joke is that Kagura started counting down the days till she's old enough to move out from the day she was taken home from the hospital. Kanna studies her refection in the mirror. She looks like a little girl still. She looks no different than she did yesterday.

"Come on," scolds Kagura, "Stop looking in the mirror. Everyone is waiting for the birthday girl." That is another family joke- that Kanna spends too much time looking in mirrors. Reluctantly Kanna takes her eyes off the mirror. She follows her sister out of her room and down the hall where everyone is waiting to sing to her. Their father lights the candles on her cake. The cake is Kanna's favorite flavor, vanilla. The frosting is vanilla too. Everyone sings to her. It is Kanna's turn to make a wish then blow out the candles. Kanna doesn't know what to wish for so she wishes to she feel like she is eleven.

After everyone had eaten cake and ice cream- neapolitan so everyone can their own flavors (Kanna's is of coarse vanilla)- they gather in the family room so Kanna can open presents. Kanna is hard to shop for because she rarely says her preferences out loud. Once she has opened all of her gifts Kanna lines them up in a neat pile: a two puzzles, a sweater (her favorite color: white), a board game, two books, a new lunchbox, and a mirror. The mirror is from her father. It's an antique with a circular reflecting surface about the size of a wall clock. For the past few years Kanna's father always gives her a mirror for her birthday. He claimed when he gave her the first one that something about it had him think of her. Now it's become a family tradition, like the antique fans Kagura receives every birthday and the masks that have become Muso's annual birthday gift. On his birthday the kids always give their father a piece of rose quarts. It's just a family tradition.

Kanna thanks her family for the gifts in her quite voice. She feels uncomfortable being the center of attention. Kanna prefers to watch others. She takes the gifts to her room and puts them away. Everything is just so in Kanna's room. Kanna turns the mirror over. On the back is an inscription: _To Kanna: my little ghost_. She has been nicknamed the family ghost because of her habit of always wearing white. Her skin is naturally very pale and her lack of color in her wardrobe makes it appear even more ghostly. When Kanna returns to family room Kagura and Muso had gotten in an argument. They're fighting about nothing really. They just like to bicker because the have aggressive personalities. Kanna picks up one of her new books and pretends to read. But really she is listening to them fight. She likes to observe others; she likes to think about how they act. Kanna almost always thinks before she acts, she is not impulsive like her older siblings. She enjoys watching them though. Kanna is content to watch, content with her role as the family ghost.

* * *

Today Kanna is sixteen. She doesn't feel sixteen. She stares at her reflection and it stares back at her. She doesn't look sixteen. She doesn't look fifteen either. "You're just a late bloomer," Kagura has told her. "One day you'll wake up and look in the mirror and you'll be shocked to find you've grown up." Kanna studies her features wondering what she would look like if she looked her age.

Kanna studies herself, studies her expression. She tries to determine if one can figure out what she's feeling based on her expression. Her expression is blank- the perfect poker face. It actually does show how she's feeling though because she feels blank. She feels empty like a hole or a void. "Kanna," her father calls "Are you coming?" Reluctantly Kanna tears her eyes off the mirror. She walks down the hall to where her father is waiting for her, with a vanilla cake waiting to be lit. Her father lights the candles and then sings to her. It's just the two of them. Kagura and Muso are away at college. Kanna leans in to blow out the candles. She doesn't know what to wish for so she wishes for a happy year.

Afterward she and dad go to the living room so she can open her presents. Kanna arranges them neatly: jewelry, make-up, a movie, a jacket (white of course), three books, a CD and an antique mirror. Kanna thanks her father and takes her gifts to her room. She turns the mirror over and reads the inscription: _To Kanna on her sixteenth birthday_. Kanna isn't really friends with the kids in her grade. They think she's a little odd. There are some that she gets along with okay, but they don't really know her. Kanna is always an outsider. Kanna misses her older siblings terribly. Everyone thought she would be fine when they moved out, she was always such an individual always seemed so content by herself. They don't realize that it's hard to be the quiet watcher when there is no one left to observe. Kanna is too shy to be herself around outsiders, so only her family knows her. Only her father and her siblings really know her and with Kagura and Muso gone the house is so empty.

In just two and half years of so Kanna will leave for college too. Kanna is scared of being alone. She doesn't want to move out or grow up. She wants to remain always the family ghost, the one who watches the braver ones until she is ready to try things for herself. As she puts away her gifts she finds the mirror her father gave her when she turned eleven. She tries to remember what it felt like to be eleven. She misses those days.

AN: Written around my own birthday. I feel sort of the same way on my birthday albeit for different reasons.


	2. End

AN: Yay, I wrote an actual drabble exactly 100 words.

End

Naraku had screamed when the wind scar combined with sacred arrow hit his heart. Kanna had beenmomentarily forgottenat the time, rendered helpless- her shattered mirror lying at her feet. The memory Naraku's scream echoed in her ears as the dreaded wind scar headed for her. Unlike her master, Kanna didn't scream when the terrible power hit her or cry out as it destroyed her body. Kanna didn't fight death nor did she actively embrace it. She merely submitted herself to it, just like she had submitted herself to Naraku all her short life, and let death take her.

AN: A bonus. This one isn't technically Kannacentric but it does take place shortly after the first.

The Lump of Flesh

It was little Shippo who had found the jar while the group was exploring the now deceased Naraku's castle. "I sense a demonic aura come from it," Miroku announced, frowning at the contents. There was something sinister about it, the lump of red flesh which appeared to be alive- it was constantly pulsating. They decided to have Kagome purify the monstrosity. As she held it is her hands the aura was cleansedand it disintegrated.

Miles away Kagura, who was celebrating her new found freedom, suddenly felt a horrible burning sensation in her chest and dropped to the ground dead.

AN: Poor Kagura she rarely seems to get a happy ending in my stories. Review please.


	3. Another Night Alone

Another Night Alone

Rin runs in the apartment. She's slightly breathless and her cheeks are flushed. "How was work?" I ask.

Rin frowns, "I'm remembering why working in the food industry sucks. But at least I made some nice tips." She's in her room changing.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" I ask causally.

"Yeah, Kohaku's picking me up. We're going over to Souta's."

"Oh," I reply for lack of anything else to say. If she had invited me I might have said yes, but I'm not going push for one. I return to reading my textbook. About ten minutes later Kohaku arrives. He and I say the obligatory hi's and then I retreat to my room. I don't come out until after they've left. It looks like I'm spending another night alone in the apartment.

I don't mind really. I enjoy my own company. And I have my mirrors. I love mirrors, I always have. My father or siblings will tell stories about how I used to waste hours when I was a kid just staring into mirrors. I used to image that there was whole world beyond the mirrors, that mirrors were a portal to another world.

I made up all sorts of fantasy worlds. They were always just out of reach. We could only see them in little glimpses. When I got a little older I made up a particularly special world. In this world things were opposite, especially the girl I saw when I looked in the mirror. She was anti-Kanna. She was all the things I was not- outgoing, friendly, popular, fun, ect. I would come up with all sorts of scenarios in my head about anti-Kanna, about what she was doing or how she would react. I don't play that game anymore; I've out grown anti-Kanna.

But I still like mirrors. I still waste too much time staring into them. I've learned in class how mirrors really work. There is no magic to it. But I can still pretend. And besides knowing how it works doesn't make the process any less fascinating.

I have a nice full length mirror in my bedroom. I glance at it now, taking in not just my appearance but everything the mirror shows. Even if I no longer think of her as anti-Kanna I still sometimes think of my reflection in the mirror as a person. When I'm feeling lonely I pretend she's real and then I feel better…usually.

But the truth is: I don't feel lonely very often. Most of the time I'm content to stay in the apartment, I'm content to stay in my little world. You don't believe me do you? You wonder how I can possibly be happy stuck alone most of the time?

You're looking at it wrong. I didn't say I was happy. I said I was content. And I'm fine with that, really. I don't need happiness. I've only been really happy a few times in my life. If you don't know what you're missing then you don't miss it. That's my secret.

I don't really feel things. I'm never 9 or 10 on a scale of 1 to 10. I've taught myself to stay calm, to stay rational. I stop the emotion, I rationalize it. You never see Kanna flying off the handle. I'm numb basically, but that's how I like it. If you're never 9 or 10 inversely you're never 1 or 2 either.

Okay so maybe I tend to stay a little on the lower side. But feeling 4 a lot of the time isn't so bad really. You get used it. And I feel 6 sometimes so it all evens out.

It's safe you know. It's safe not to feel. By never feeling, by rarely leaving the apartment I'm saving myself from getting hurt. I'll never have my heart broken because I never love. I've stopped even the basic attraction. And if I don't know what it feels like, I don't know what I'm missing so I don't miss it.

Maybe I don't really have any actual friends. Because I don't let people truly know me. But I don't mind really. I have my family. And this way I'm not hurt. I don't get walked all over or used. And I don't let them close enough for the possibility of feelings to develop.

Okay, so maybe I'm on the path to becoming the crazy recluse and that does scare me. When I think about what I what in the future I'll admit that I want the loving husband and the two children and I don't know how to get it if I never leave the apartment.

But when I just decide to leave I'm by myself. Do you know how weird you feel when you go to the movies or out to eat by yourself. I can't take mirror me with me to keep me from feeling so alone. I have to look at other people who came in groups, talking or halving fun.

And then when I do go out with Rin and her friends how do I feel? I'm dying to return to my safe little comfort zone. I'm awkward around them socially. Quite little Kanna, never says much. This is because I have nothing to add and I don't know how to contribute or carry on a normal conversation. It's hard to add something when people are talking about this time they went to a bar and all I have is mirror stories. And of course I'm shy-painfully shy. And then when people ask me about my interests, well there are mirrors but other than that, I don't know. I don't even know who I am because of shut down the ability to get excited over something. So what do I do? I sit there in silence when they all talk. I ask myself 'This is fun? Why didn't I just stay home- I could be reading right now.'

So I didn't bother trying to get an invite from Rin, because really, another night alone in the apartment- not such a big loss. It's tolerable. It doesn't bother me at all. It really doesn't. You still don't believe me but really it's no big loss. Who cares if I'm missing out on life? That's my choice you know. And if I've never really experienced it I won't miss it.

So that's me. That's Kanna. If you asked someone to describe my personality they would probably say I was quiet, hard-working, smart, and obedient. Quiet? That's because I don't know what to say, or have anything to contribute to the conversation. Hard-working? Smart? You must be talking about my schoolwork. Why do you think I apply myself so much? Or when I do talk it's always about my studies? It's the only thing in my life I really have. Obedient? Of course I'm a good daughter- my family is all I have. They are the only people always there for me. I can't afford to lose them.

I don't have a personality- I have a lack of one. I don't have emotions- I've made myself a void. But you know what, I like it that way. I like my fantasy world of mirrors. Who needs reality? I'm not missing anything…really.

AN: I think writing Kanna is therapy.

Depression can be feeling down but it also includes not getting excited about things and to an extreme can be not feeling strong emotions. I can attribute Kanna's emotionless as being depression. I can sort of see this modern day human Kanna as a little depressed girl (or not really girl anymore but she still feels like one) all alone in the world except for her family and her fantasy world of mirrors. I not entirely happy with this one, but it sets up somethings for the next one, which I am proud of, so I decided to go ahead and post it anyways.

Third chapter but no reviews yet. Let me know what you think. Can you see Kanna in what I wrote or do you disagree with my interpretation of her? Kanna kind of hard to characterize because at least from the anime I've seen so far, you don't really get very much of her personality. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. An Apology

I can't believe I've forgotten to put a disclaimer in. I don't own Kanna or any other Inuyasha characters whom may appear.

AN: I have a person if my mind that this is directed to but you can decide for yourself who she's talking to.

An Apology

I'm sorry. You may not believe me but I am. Don't look at me like that. I don't know what else to say. I'm just sorry. I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry I let Rin drag me to that party. I'm sorry I was standing by the wall when you were looking. I'm sorry I made the mistake of smiling when you looked at me; I was just mimicking normal behavior. I just smiled because I thought it was what you wanted to see. I was wrong, I'm sorry I misled you.

I'm sorry I wasn't rude to you. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. That yes you were bothering me. I wanted to you to go away. I wanted to be alone. I lied. I told you what was nice, what wouldn't hurt your feelings. I'm sorry I didn't have a stronger backbone.

I'm sorry you made me smile. I'm sorry you made me laugh. It happens to sometimes. It's like a biological reaction. I can't always control it and it gave you the wrong idea, I'm sorry.

I should have been stronger. I should have said no to Rin. I should have said no to you. I shouldn't have let you guilt me into to spending to time with you. I shouldn't have been so obedient. I should have kept you away from me. I shouldn't have let you get close. I wanted to protect you, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings and so I let you get too close, it was a mistake and I'm sorry for it..

I couldn't say no. That look in your eyes when you asked me, I didn't want to crush it. I should have. I really should have. All I had to do was say, "no" one little syllable and I couldn't. I liked you. I like you. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry.

There are so many things I should have done differently. I should have been smarter. I was a fool; a fool to believe that maybe you could change me. I was a fool to have hope. I should have known myself better. I'm Kanna. I'm rational. I'm pure reason, I'm not emotion. I should have been different- if I was it wouldn't have turned out this way. But I'm not. I'm sorry I'm not someone else.

I should have stopped you. I should have warned you. I should have told. I should told you, told you that you deserve someone better than me. You deserve to love a person who can love you back and that is not me. I'm not there for you emotionally; you deserve someone who can be. You deserve a living, breathing person who's capable of passion, and love and compassion. I don't deserve you. I'm a doll. I look no different from the average person but inside I'm empty. I'm a void. I ape emotions but I don't feel them. I'm cold and empty. If you touch me you'll freeze. And I so sorry you didn't find out until you touched me.

I should have been cruel; I should have been mean. I should have kept you from getting close enough that I would break heart. But I didn't. And now here we are. You love me. You love me so much and its breaks you heart because I don't love you back. I don't know how to love. It's a giving of oneself and I'm not there. I wish I was. I don't take pleasure in hurting you. And I really do feel sorry. I'm not so blank that I don't feel guilt but it doesn't change that fact I don't feel love. Not that kind of love. So now that you know. I'm sorry.

Do the wise thing. Leave me. Find someone who knows how to love. Who can reciprocate all the wonderful things you've given me. Find some who deserves you. Please don't try to stay with me, because I will be so so sorry but I will destroy you anyways.

AN: This is sort of like my response to Kanna pairings. I don't know how in character the consistently apologizing Kanna is but I figure: 1- she really does like the guy and 2- not having a personality (or feeling like you don't have one) would give someone a low self-esteem which might lead to them blaming themselves.

I probably broke some unwritten grammatical rule of good taste with my overuse of the phrase "I'm sorry," but overall I'm proud of this one. It's intended to take place in the modern day with Kanna being in similar circumstances as the previous one (Another Night Alone). Thanks to my two reviewers.


	5. Broken Mirrors

I don't own Kanna or any other Inuyasha characters whom may appear.

Broken Mirrors

Kanna became aware of was that she was standing on pieces of something. She was standing in front of where the large mirror in her family room was placed. Pieces of the mirror scattered the floor. Not even the frame or back remained in tacked. They also had been broken and now lay all over the ground. When she moved, a stray mirror piece that was resting on her shoulder fell to the ground. Another which had been her hair became lose and slid off.

Kanna fetched the wastebasket from the kitchen. It wasn't until she noticed the blood trail that she released she'd cut her bare foot on a shard. It wouldn't do to bleed all over the small apartment so she made her way to bathroom for some gauze. Along the way she made a new discovery, the mirror that hung on the back of her bedroom door was broken too. Kanna systematically bound her foot to stop the bleeding. She noticed her hands were covered in splinters but decided to wait until after she'd cleaned up the mess to remove them, she might get more on the broken back or frame.

She then made her way back to the mess in the family room. She cleaned up the blood as best she could, before the stain set. Carefully, so as not to cut herself on any sharp edges, she started picking up the pieces that remained of the mirror. She noticed one thing among the wreckage that didn't belong. It was a tacky statue that normally stood next to its mate on her bedroom dresser. The figures were a gift. They were heavy and gaudy and didn't really fit with the way she'd decorated her room. Kanna had never really liked them, but she still displayed them anyways. Kanna moved the statue out of the way and cleaned up the remains of the mirror. Only once everything was safely away in the trashcan did she give the statue another look. The base of the statue was scratched.

Kanna grabbed the statue by the top, in a way that felt familiar, and then she remembered. She remembered the loneliness, frustration and feeling despair. She remembered feeling desperate and then, then she remembered seeing her reflection in the mirror on her door. She remembered anger that felt like it came out of nowhere but suddenly there it was. She remembered feeling angry, feeling angry and getting mad at the mirror, the stupid mirror and what it meant to her. But even more, she remembered the hate. She remembered feeling hatred toward the girl in the mirror. She wanted to do something to the girl in the mirror. She wanted to attack that girl, to destroy her. She could recall grabbing the statue, the dumb statue that she'd always disliked. She remembered throwing the statue as hard as she could at the face of the girl in the mirror. But she didn't remember it hitting. She'd been distracted because she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the family room. She could recall being scarcely aware that she was reaching back and grabbing second statue as the rage consumed her…

Kanna dropped the statue; she didn't want to remember the rest. She forced herself to think of something else. She felt the strong feelings subside. She brought herself back to here and now. Grabbing the statue by the base this time she carried she brought it back to her room and set it in its rightful place on her dresser. She carried the waste basket to clean up the second mess. Sure enough amid the broken pieces of the mirror lay the statue's mate. This too she put back where it belonged, careful not to carry by the top. Once all of the pieces had been cleaned up she went to the dumpster out back and dumped out the wastebasket. She felt safer if the pieces weren't in the apartment. Then she got out tweezers and attended to the task of removing all the splinters she could.

Once this was accomplished, it was time to start cooking dinner. She kept herself busy the rest of the night, scarcely thinking about breaking her mirrors. Only once while she was reading did she look up and allow herself the thought- that her wall looked very empty, tomorrow she would have to look for a picture or perhaps a new mirror.

Her foot would be better tomorrow and her splinters were mostly gone. The statues were back where they belonged and the remains were in a dumpster outside. Once she had something new to place on the wall, she could forget the whole thing had ever happened.

AN: I'm not happy with this one. I had this image in my mind of Kanna standing calmly in her house amid mirrors she'd smashed just moments ago in an act of rage. I wanted to convey Kanna experiencing the surfacing of strong feeling she tries to bury, in this case rage and self-hatred, and how she quickly suppresses them. I wanted to have Kanna lose control and do something which could be construed as a cry for help, a desperate attempt too show she's really human inside and not just a void. Unfortunately, I think I fell short in the execution. I might at some later point try again to accurately convey this scene the way I wanted to.

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	6. The World Beyond the Mirror

I don't own Kanna or any other Inuyasha characters whom may appear.

The World Beyond the Mirror

I stare into the mirror. I see something so amazing that I can't look away. It's incredible how the mirror shows, well, me. "If you stare into a mirror long enough, the mirror will steal you're soul," Hakudoushi tells me. I run away from the mirror scared, I don't want to lose my soul.

"Hakudoushi made that up," father tells me later when I come running to him, scared the mirror in the bathroom is trying to take my soul. "He was just trying to scare you. Mirrors can't steal souls. They don't do anything but show your reflection."

* * *

Now that mirrors aren't scary I resume to looking into them. I can't help it; there is something about them that draws me in. I discover father was wrong: there is a whole world beyond the mirror. Another world that you can only glimpse at through the mirror and only if you stare long enough.

* * *

"Kanna," scolds my sister, Kagura, "You've been starring into the mirror for hours now. You're creeping me out."

There I see it, just a glimpse, in the eyes of the girl in the mirror.

"Kanna, cut it out," Kagura's annoyance is evident in her tone. I don't respond. Frustrated, Kagura picks up her slipper and throws it at my head. I see it coming in the mirror. I duck never taking my eyes off the image. To see the world beyond the mirror you need patience. Kagura lacks patience, so she can never see it. Kagura cannot see and I can't describe just how wonderful it is, so she can't understand.

* * *

The world beyond the mirror is magic. In the world beyond the mirror, incredible things happen everyday. In the world beyond the mirror, people understand and everything makes sense. There is no tragedy or heartache to great that people can't overcome. And best of all they understand, why. Why it had happened, why she died I never got to know her.

* * *

You can see the world beyond the mirror best at night. At night when the house is completely still. When dad, Kagura, Muso, and Hakudoushi are all asleep, this is when the house is still. It's completely quiet. So quiet I can hear myself. I can hear myself breathe and I can hear my voice. I can hear myself think. I'm not drowned out by father's expectations, Kagura's complaints, Muso's wants and Hakudoushi's achievements. At night they're asleep, there is only me and the mirror.

This is when the mirror is clearest. When it doesn't reflect things but shows me things. I climb out of bed and sneak to the mirror that used to be hers. Dad put it in the attic; he can't stand to look at it. I spend hours just looking through it.

* * *

In the world beyond the mirror it's quiet. Everyone talks in a whisper so everyone can be heard. I've started to mimic this. I speak so softly so that those in the other world can hear me. No one in the mirror overshadows anyone else, everyone has a voice and a say. In the world beyond the mirror no one has a role. No one is the problem child or the overachiever or the bright one or the dumb one and no one is the quiet one. Everyone gets to be everything. They can let all aspects show.

* * *

"KANNA," says my teacher, "Kanna are you paying attention?" I nod. "Perhaps you can tell me what we were talking about." I can't remember. I say nothing.

After class she tells me that if she catches me dozing off in class again she's going to tell my father. I say nothing.

* * *

I can't focus. I'm supposed to be doing a math worksheet. But I can't focus. I find that when I'm like this, when my mind wanders free, it can go to the other world. It goes to the attic and passes through the mirror all by itself. And then I'm there. I'm on the other side where everything is perfect. It's so wonderful there I don't want to leave.

I don't leave, until I become aware Muso is shaking me. "Kanna, wake up it's dinner time." He tells me. I don't feel hungry. I don't feel anything except a desire to go back. I don't tell Muso this. To pass through the mirror you must be free of this world. You can't get attached. Muso is to wants this and that. He is firmly stuck in this world.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to have a curfew an hour earlier than all my friends."

"I want that new skateboard, it looks so cool."

"I made the baseball team today."

Dinner is more of the same. I tune it out until I hear my name. "Kanna, you're so pale you should start spending you should spend more time outside," father says.

Kagura jumps in "Kanna's eyes look really large. I think all that staring in the mirrors is bad for them."

"You're still staring at mirrors; they're going to take your soul." Hakudoushi smiles cruelly like he knows a secret I don't, but I know he's just being mean.

"Leave her alone. If she wants to stare in mirrors what's the harm?" Muso believes in following one's desires.

They're all talking about me. But I don't have anything to add. I don't say anything.

* * *

Later when they're all asleep and the house is quite, I sneak the attic again. Here I find peace staring into the mirror. The world there makes sense. There when people talk about you, you have something to say and you say it. They don't go and on while you just sit there. And best of all, she is there. The dead can visit you there. She is waiting for me tonight. She hugs me and touches me and asks me how I'm doing.

* * *

One night when I sneak up the attic Hakudoushi is there waiting for me. He has that smug look on his face like he's known all along. I don't try to explain to him what lies beyond the mirror because I know he won't understand. To pass beyond the mirror you must see beyond your own reflection. This means that you're reflection must be tiny and dim. Hakudoushi's shines so brightly that he can never see anyone but himself in the mirror.

"I knew you've been coming up here," Hakudoushi tells me. "You really think there is something there don't you?" He laughs then, short and harsh. He acts like he knows something I don't. He acts like he has told a joke except the punch line is still in his head so nobody knows it but him. I hate it when he does that. "You'll figure it out eventually," he tells me before he leaves.

I don't know what he means, but I don't care. As soon as possible I pass beyond the mirror and leave Hakudoushi's words in the dust. She is waiting for me. She makes it worth it. In the world beyond the mirror everyone is happy.

In the world beyond the mirror, I'm happy.

* * *

"Kanna, wake up."

"You're daydreaming again."

"You're so pale. You need more sun."

"You only finished half your half your homework"

"Why do you talk so softly? Speak up!"

"Quit starring. You're making me nervous."

"KANNA!"

* * *

The world is drifting away from me. It feels dreamlike and out of touch, a mere reflection. It seems less real now then the world beyond the mirror. I live for that world. I live to see her. This world feels like an illusion.

When, by chance, I look into the mirror not beyond it, I discover how empty my reflection looks. And now I know Hakushoushi was right all along. The mirror took my soul. It lies in the other world now.

AN: Can you figure out who the 'she' Kanna alludes to is?

Kanna is younger in this one. She's still in elementary school, at an age when you're still impressionable and you believe the things your siblings make up. Also quite a bit on time passes during this one. I'm sort of interested in what could make Kanna like she is, more taken with fantasy than reality. This was one possibility.

Out all of Naraku's offspring, I often like to include Kagura and Muso because they are interesting contrasts to Kanna. Kanna's relationship to her father helps shape her personality and her siblings play an important role in it.


End file.
